


forget me, forget me not

by sapphfics



Category: Alias Grace (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, mary’s the biggest lesbian to ever lesbian, this is really short sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Mary feels Grace’s hand stroke her hair and never wants to leave her.She gets her wish.





	forget me, forget me not

i. 

The first time they meet, Grace Marks stands as though she is desperately trying to be strong, nervousness etched into her like words on a tombstone. It’s the first thing Mary notices and she thinks that Grace needs a friend. 

The sun hangs high as a hang-man’s nouse, and Mary smiles at Grace and hopes she will be able to put her at ease. 

Grace smiles back, as though no one has ever really shown her kindness, and it almost makes Mary want to cry. 

ii. 

Mary feels Grace’s hand stroke her hair and never wants to leave her. 

She gets her wish. 

iii. 

Sharing a bed with Grace makes her feel safer. Safe enough to say things she would never say in daylight. 

“Did you see the way that awful son of her’s was leering at me, Grace? If my mother were here, she might have taken a meat cleaver to his privates, and I’ve half a mind to do the same. I hate them. I hate them all.” 

“Do it. I will help.” Grace says, though Mary hopes Grace knows Mary is only fantasising. If she were to do such a thing, they would imprison her for life. “He has no right to treat you in such a way.” 

“Do you ever wish we could simply run away and never come back?” 

“Yes,” Grace says. “But I couldn’t bare to loose you.” 

“I am not going anywhere, not yet, do not worry.” Mary soothes. “The Lord himself would have to drag me away from you.” 

Grace laughs, nervous, but Mary is not joking this time. 

iv.

As she bleeds to death, she wants nothing more than to wake Grace up and ask her to hold her hand, but she is so weak. She is so tired of this world. 

“Let me in.” She whipsers, but she does not think Grace can hear her. 

The window stays closed, and Mary binds herself to Grace forever.


End file.
